


灼——（渎· 后续）

by Xxdoublexx



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxdoublexx/pseuds/Xxdoublexx
Summary: 张继科在听完马龙不可描述的语音通话后……





	

马龙非常苦恼，就连把许昕抽得趴在地上也无法减轻分毫。

因为他苦恼的根源根本不是许昕，或他寄来的那些个gv——马龙羞恼之下第二天一早就把那只水笔扔了，但纯粹出于对教育意义的考量，他还是把那些gv存了下来。

至于他苦恼的源头，现在正大摇大摆地在训练场里四处招摇着他赤裸完美的上身，仿佛用衣服来掩盖这样的胴体就是暴殄天物。

其实在都是糙爷们的男队里打个赤膊也不算事儿，但那是在马龙还没被掰弯的前提下。

现在的马龙只能忍耐着下体一直处于半勃起状态的不适感，在脑中把张继科的祖宗八代都问候了一遍。

除此之外他还要分心去掩饰裤裆前面的小帐篷，只好在口袋里塞满了乒乓球，可一跑动起来塑料球之间互相推挤，变相地从不同方位摩擦着他的阴茎，挑拨得他大汗淋漓。更何况他前天晚上鬼迷心窍，把乳头捏得红肿挺立，直到现在还没消肿，衣衫的布料只要轻轻擦过乳首就像触电一样又辣又爽，他只好把几声难耐的呻吟及时伪装成赢球的喝彩喊出声来。

早训才过了一半却度日如年。要是不趁午休解决一下，马龙怀疑自己下午就不是影响状态这么简单了。

“龙，怎么出这么多汗？”

低沉的声音就在耳畔响起，马龙惊得跳起来，转头后映入眼帘的是无限的古铜色肌肤和张弛的精壮肌肉。张继科已经比热衷美黑的时候要白了许多，可马龙悲哀地发现，张继科的男人味和荷尔蒙原来与肤色一点关系也没有。只要这个男人站在那里，他就会想和他做爱。

马龙本来就半勃的小兄弟兴奋得又抬高了头。

张继科拿起挂在自己脖子上的毛巾就往马龙的脸上糊去。马龙来不及反应，鼻腔内就被张继科身上的味道所侵占，沐浴乳的清香混着汗水和阳光，沉淀成一股暖烘烘的，张继科独有的味道。比衬衫上的强了数百倍。

马龙想把毛巾抢过来占为己有。

于是他也就真的伸手抓过了毛巾，擦完汗后，状似不经意地继续把毛巾攥在手中，忘了还。

张继科把脸凑过来，越来越近，近得马龙急促的呼吸都拍打在了他的嘴唇上。

“继，继科儿？干啥啊？”马龙不确定地问，却贪婪着张继科的气息，不愿往后退。

直到两人的额头相抵。

“你脸这么红，我要测一测你发烧没。前天也是。你就会逞能，有什么事瞒着我可不行啊。”张继科说着悄悄话，嗓音沙哑低沉还带着点委屈和撒娇的意味。马龙终于明白为什么会有听声音就怀孕的比喻。

他绝望地感觉到内裤的前端湿了，而后穴甚至不由自主地开始收缩。

“那啥，继科儿啊，嗯，我可能还是有点儿不舒服，回宿舍睡一觉去。你帮我和秦指说一声啊。”马龙说完落荒而逃，除了张继科的毛巾什么都没拿。开玩笑，不逃难道等着在全队人的面前高潮吗？马龙深刻地怀疑自己在没有碰触的情况下可能光凭张继科的声音和挑逗就能射出来，把口袋里的乒乓球都射脏，白浊溅到球台上……

操！再这样他真要变成色情狂了。

马龙闪进宿舍房间，靠在门上手指哆嗦着落了锁。

他急切地伸手拉开裤绳，粗鲁地连着潮湿的内裤一起往下扯，却卡在了完全挺立起来的阴茎上，敏感的冠头被弹下来几滴前液，顺着紧实的大腿滑落。

马龙一边往床上走一边脱去了层层衣物，终于赤裸裸地倒在了床铺里。他拉开抽屉，摸索到了那瓶还从未开封的润滑剂，急不可耐地咬开了包装纸。微微凉的液体倒在了手心，马龙不假思索地将右手伸到了穴口，按压着，感受着自己的后面是多么贪婪地在翕张，渴望着张继科的肉棒。

他把脸埋在张继科的毛巾里，仿佛那强劲的肉体就在眼前，回想着两人经常一起去上厕所时所看到的画面。就算在疲软的状态下，张继科的阴茎都比自己的要粗大，红褐色的性器像休眠的巨兽蛰伏在浓密的体毛里。如果勃起了，会是怎样惊人的尺寸，灼热的硬挺，肯定能毫不费力地就戳到自己的敏感点，一次次撬开自己最柔软的深处。

马龙刻意忽略自己胀痛的阴茎，想象着张继科硬了的肉棒，一口气将两根手指没入后穴里，直到掌心都压上了会阴，再轻轻地开始在身体里搅动。

“啊！继、继科儿……呜，呜……”

肠壁的刺激，包裹住手指的紧致和会阴上的摩擦都令马龙完全无法克制从口中泄出的淫叫声。可是还是不够，自己的手指根本不够长，就是摸索不到那个能令他疯狂的地方。

马龙急得眼角发红，渗出星星点点的泪水。他从未如此讨厌自己柔软得像女孩子一样的手。

“继科儿，继科儿……我要，帮我……”

马龙磨蹭着毛巾哀求，全身的血液奔腾，在耳中轰鸣，以至于他错过了开锁时轻微的咔嚓声。

“你想让我怎么帮你？”

一瞬间，马龙以为他幻听了，猛然睁开双眼后才发现是更可怕的事实。

张继科就站在门边，反手落了锁，然后像瞄准猎物的猛虎，目光狂热，一步一步向他逼近。

马龙方寸大乱，又急又窘之下连忙夹紧双腿，曲膝试图遮挡勃起的前方，却不自知地将屁股全都露在了掠食者眼前，刚刚还在体内的几根白皙的手指挡在了嫩红的穴口上，半遮半掩的却更加引人遐想。穴口泛着晶莹的水光，在灼热的注视下一张一合，不知是因为害羞还是失去填充物的饥渴和空虚。

张继科觉得自己硬得快要爆炸了。

马龙反复呢喃着“不是这样的，继科儿你别误会”，被揭发的恐慌令他大脑一片空白，只有不停地摇着头，方才快感下聚集的生理上的眼泪因动作一颗颗滑下了脸颊。

张继科见着泪水和嫣红的眼角，心早就化成了一滩水，有点懊悔是不是作弄过火了，却也难以抗拒看见马龙因他而情绪起伏，为他失控的样子。

“我误会什么了？”张继科用掌心覆上马龙的脸颊，轻柔地抹去眼角的湿润，出口的话却十足的下流，“你撸管的时候不想着我，难道还想别的野男人？啊，不对，你根本没碰前面吧？”张继科示意着贴在马龙小腹上，还在淌着黏液的分身，“那就应该叫自慰，靠着你后面那张小嘴。”

马龙羞愤地打掉了张继科的手，一把拉过被子罩在身上。虽然幻想着张继科来排解性欲是他的不对，但这种任人戏弄，被喜欢的人当笑话来看的无助感令他恶心。

“笑够了就给我出去！”马龙一声怒吼，拉紧了被子。

“我还就不！”张继科说着扯掉了T恤衫还扒下了短裤。

马龙的眼睛不由自主地顺着明确的腹肌滑到线条流畅性感得犯法的人鱼线，再沿着肚脐以下愈发浓密的体毛来到了白色内裤的边缘。

内裤前端被撑得鼓起了满满的一团，甚至能勾勒出阴茎勃起的形状。

马龙的喉结滚动，难耐地吞咽着唾液。

张继科将胯部更加贴近马龙的脸，欣赏着他有些痴迷的表情。

“其实前天咱俩视频了以后你没挂断，只是切换成了语音聊天。”张继科坦白，却发现马龙依然在盯着他的胯下，似乎完全没听进去。于是干脆黄腔大开，将顾忌丢在春风里，“你知道那天晚上我听着你的叫床声连着撸了三遍，简直精尽人亡。你就是上天派来要我的命的吧？那你尽管拿去，我的精液、肉体、心脏、性命还有爱情，只要你稀罕，都是你的。”

马龙终于抬起头，雾蒙蒙的双眼似是要把张继科的魂魄都看个透彻，然后马龙敛下眼帘，伸出粉色的舌尖隔着布料扫过张继科的冠头。

“操！”张继科爆着粗口，被这猝不及防的举动刺激得浑身一震，差点没直接射出来。

“继科儿都是我的？”马龙操着一贯撒娇耍赖时的奶音折磨着张继科的忍耐力，手指游走在内裤腰上，终于勾住边缘将最后一件衣物一下拉到大腿处。张继科的肉棒弹出束缚，沉甸甸地打到马龙柔嫩的脸颊上。

“果然很大……”马龙嗅着张继科熟悉的体味，混杂了浓厚的男性麝香，令他想尝一尝与自己的味道有何不同。

马龙用手扶稳了柱身，用指腹描摹着蜿蜒的血管和青筋，听着张继科粗砺的呼吸声，眼见马眼中汇聚了一滴透明的前液。他用舌头采摘了这枚果实，咸涩的味道充斥了口腔，是张继科的欲望，独独对他马龙产生的欲望。他甘之若饴。

张继科的手指缠进了他的短发，却反而是将他拉开了几寸。马龙不满地瞪了他一眼。

“龙，乖，咱们第一次，把你男人弄得早泄了还怎么玩儿？”张继科哄着，忍着想把马龙射一脸，看着他舔舐自己精液的冲动。

马龙扁了扁嘴，还是退了开来，“你难道打算只来一次？”

说这种话就是直接在挑衅他身为男人的尊严，该罚。张继科掀开了马龙裹着的被子，长腿一跨将马龙严严实实地困在了身下。他将身体下压，两人光滑滚烫的皮肤甫一接触，好似水乳交融般舒适，却也像勾起了万钧雷霆，震得马龙发出一声痛苦难耐的呻吟。不够，这样远远不够。

马龙的胳膊缠上了张继科的脖颈，大腿夹着他的腰，像一只贪恋着他的温度的小猫，在他身上乱蹭。敏感红肿的乳首摩擦着坚硬的胸膛，下面的肉棒戳在张继科的小腹上，浓密的阴毛带来瘙痒般的刺激，令马龙的前端泛滥成灾，将两人之间弄得湿滑不堪。

“给我说一遍，前天晚上你是怎么玩弄自己的？”张继科伏在马龙耳边，舌尖随着低沉的嗓音也钻进了耳廓，模仿着性交的动作抽插着。“帮助队长大人实现性幻想，可是我副队长的义务啊。”

“就会胡说……”马龙嘴上嫌弃，却牵着张继科的大手压到自己的胸脯上。“这里，痒……揉揉？”

张继科用手指捻起了娇嫩的乳尖，狠狠拧了一把，逼得马龙昂起头，从喉咙深处发出一声嘤咛。

“你是掐得有多用力才会肿成这样？”张继科用嘴唇抚慰着充血挺立的茱萸，用舌头戳弄着中央的小孔，用牙齿磨蹭着乳晕。“而且你最近是不是又在练胸肌？涨肉了啊。”大手揉挤着厚实的胸脯，将白皙的皮肤变成情动的樱红。

马龙的双眼有些迷离，但透过睫毛俯瞰着张继科的目光却带着浑然天成的挑逗。“唔……这样手感不是更好么？”

“好，特别棒，下次咱们都可以玩乳交了。”张继科瞄着马龙瞬间涨红的脸，心想就算自己已经憋得满头大汗，也不可能在撩人上甘拜下风。

虽然他很快就被打脸了。

马龙抬起腰，领着张继科的手一路滑过肋骨，腰侧和尾脊，直到将他摊开的手掌覆盖在了紧实挺翘的臀肉上。

“这里的手感更好，今天就先用这儿吧？”马龙奶音里透着狡黠，尖尖的牙齿啃着张继科的耳垂，简直就是个牙尖嘴利的小狐狸。感受着张继科近乎粗暴的揉捏，马龙舔着心上人脖颈处暴起的青筋和咸湿的汗水，笑得更得意了，直到——

“啊！继……继科儿，哈啊，手……嗯啊！”

张继科两只手突然将饱满的臀瓣拉开，已经被亵玩过的后穴漏出了滴滴润滑液，而张继科将手指裹在了温热的淫液里，毫无预警地突破了马龙的穴口，闯入了滚烫的内里。

“操！龙，你知不知道你的里面有多紧，一直吸着我往里带，你是有多想被操？”张继科粗喘着，手指快速地抽插做着扩张——他妈的要是再不进去就要憋出毛病了。

“我，嗯……我知道啊，”马龙的声音被动作震得断断续续，“又，又烫，又柔软，还……还能感觉到，我的心跳，啊！所以你，你赶快进来……操进来啊！要你，只要你……”张继科的手指所带来的快感比自己或是那冰冷的水笔要强烈了百倍，马龙抓紧了那栩栩如生的和平鸽才勉强在欲海里找到中心，却早已无法控制脱口而出的淫叫，追随着最原始的本性，只剩下想要被填满，被张继科完全据为己有的执念。

“操我，快点，可以了……”马龙双腿盘在了张继科的腰上，脚后跟磨蹭他的腰眼催促着。

张继科抽出手指，稍微迟疑，“没有套子？”

欲望得不到发泄，马龙急得想灭了他，“我一个人买什么套子？！又没跟别人做过，也不是女孩儿，你射进来不就行了？！”

“这可是你自己说的。”张继科低吼一声，捞起马龙的膝弯将他几乎对折，再把自己的阴茎一寸一寸地嵌入了体内。后穴的皱褶被完全撑开，马龙忍着钝痛放松肌肉，只想着要吞下更多的张继科，让两人最私密的部位完全结合。

硕大的龟头碾开内壁，当进入了一大半的时候，马龙突然整个人弹了起来，快感像破闸的洪水瞬间淹没了他。“啊！那里！昂……”他发出可怜的抽泣声，生理性的泪水也随之决堤，浑身止不住地痉挛。

张继科急忙担心地查看，才发现马龙的小腹上淌了一肚子的白浊，湿湿黏黏的，却是已经高潮了。

“我才刚进来你怎么就射了？而且第一次做就能用后面高潮，你天生就是要给我操的么？”张继科刮起马龙的精液，涂在了两人的交合处充当额外的润滑，趁着马龙还在余韵中全身慵懒放松，开始小幅度地抽插。

前列腺被粗长的性器反复擦过，马龙虽然还无法勃起，快感却开始重新累计，但更多的是心理上的满足。他曾经错以为自己对张继科的爱恋只是迷茫的暧昧，可是思考再混淆，身体却最明白也最诚实。他对情欲的淡薄只因为没有碰上张继科。如果欲望是爱情的一个分身，那他没有必要隐藏。

“继科儿，”马龙拽着张继科的头发，将他的脸扳过来好看清楚自己的心上人，看他狂热的瞳孔中倒映出的自己，因性爱而放荡又餍足。滚烫的汗水滴落在他的额头，他心甘情愿被这头猛兽吞噬，来换取永久的驯养权。 

“继科儿，啊…… 我喜欢你。” 

张继科笑了，炙热的欲望一瞬间变成了暖烘烘的柔情，将马龙严严实实地包裹在其中。张继科把最真诚的告白贴着马龙的嘴唇哺喂进了他的口中，像一枚无比甜蜜的糖果，在两人唇齿交缠间散发着浓郁的幸福的味道。 

张继科下身放缓了动作，但一次次都几乎完全抽离，又研磨着内壁，缓慢坚定地进入到前所未有的深度。 

高潮来临得厚重又绵长，像延续了一个世纪。马龙感受着张继科在体内释放的一股一股的浓稠，多得仿佛肚子都被撑满了。他摸索着自己的小腹，想象着里面的情况，被张继科开发得敏感不堪的肠壁蠕动着，想将爱人的精液一滴不剩地都吮出来，据为己有。 

“想什么呢？”张继科贼笑着，覆着马龙的手背在他小腹上按压。“喂了你这么多，会不会怀上啊？” 

“滚蛋！！” 

 

彩蛋： 

獒：你不是有个百度云空间么？密码是啥？ 

龙：1020 

（第二天）  
龙：张继科！我百度云里的资源呢？！！ 

獒：（冷漠）删了 

龙：我存了那么多都不见了！ 

獒：以后有我，你还要那些av，gv干啥 

龙：里面还有一堆你的采访和比赛，独家资源现在都找不到了啊！ 

獒：没事，我给你提供更独家的资源……绝对第一手 

蟒：我就像那被删的gv，用完就丢，还要受虐


End file.
